My strength is in my heart and in my soul
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Tu es fort, mon frère, répéta-t-elle. Si ta force n'est pas ton corps, elle est dans ton cœur, dans ton âme, Eomer. Tu seras un grand roi." - Eomer et Eowyn.


**_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à toutes, en vous remerciant bien bas de vous être arrêté sur cette page. C'est la toute première fois que je publie une fanfic sur le _Seigneur des Anneaux,_ alors je suis (un tout petit peu) stressée. _**

**_Cette fanfic est entièrement focalisée sur Eomer et Eowyn, personnages que j'admire beaucoup. J'ai écrit cette histoire un soir, sur un coup de tête et je ne l'ai relu qu'une fois. Pardonnez-moi s'il y a beaucoup de fautes de frappe, de grammaire ou d'orthographe. J'espère également ne pas m'être trompée sur la chronologie ou sur les lieux, pardonnez-moi encore si vous voyez des erreurs. _**

**_Pour le reste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

_"My strength is not in my body. My strength is in my heart and in my soul."_

OOO

_3003 – Tiers Âge_

Dans les grands halls de pierre éclairés par un rayon chaud du soleil d'été, un enfant aux cheveux blonds comme le miel et aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel d'azur riait et courait vers la grande porte ouverte sur le cours, une épée de bois à la main. Il se tourna vers son cousin, un homme de grande taille, au visage fin et encore juvénile et aux longs cheveux d'or blanc.

-Viens cousin ! s'écria joyeusement l'enfant. Les cadets s'entraînent déjà, et tu m'as promis de me donner une leçon d'armes !

Le prince éclata d'un rire franc, amusé par l'enthousiasme du plus jeune.

-Rien ne presse, Eomer, dit-il. Je doute même que le maître d'armes ait fini de déjeuner.

Eomer haussa les épaules, et attendit impatiemment que son cousin le rejoigne. Théodred était déjà un grand guerrier qui servait sous les ordres de son père, Théoden Roi. Il était fier qu'un soldat tel que Théodred veuille bien contribuer à son enseignement.

Une petite fille, vêtue d'une robe blanche, s'approcha des deux cousins à petits pas. C'était une belle enfant, à la peau blanche et aux grands yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, longs et laissées libres au gré du vent. Elle regarda Eomer, puis Théodred, et elle agrippa fermement la main du jeune homme quand ce dernier passa devant elle.

-Je veux venir aussi, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je veux venir avec vous, cousin.

Le visage d'Eomer se contorsionna en une expression agacée, et Théodred haussa les sourcils avec surprise, mais il sourit avec bienveillance. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et posa une grande main sur sa petite épaule.

-Eowyn, dit-il. Courageuse petite Eowyn…

-Je veux venir avec vous, répéta Eowyn. S'il vous plaît.

Ce fut la voix sèche d'Eomer qui, claquante comme un coup de fouet, répondit à sa supplique.

-Tu ne peux pas, dit-il en posant sa main libre sur sa hanche. Tu es trop petite, et tu n'es pas une guerrière.

Et sur ces paroles, Eomer bomba le torse fièrement, serrant son épée de bois dans sa main droite.

Les yeux d'Eowyn se remplirent de larmes, mais elle n'en laissa aucune rouler sur ses joues devenues rouges de colère. Elle se tourna vers son frère, les poings si serrés que ses jointures en devenaient blanches et quand elle prit la parole, sa voix était aigue et perçante.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! cria-t-elle avec rage et indignation. Et je ne serais jamais guerrière si personne ne m'apprend rien !

-Qu'y a-t-il à t'apprendre ? rétorqua Eomer avec un haussement d'épaules. Ta place n'est certainement pas sur un champ de bataille.

-Eomer ! réprimanda Théodred.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ou qu'Eomer ait pu s'excuser, Eowyn se dégagea de l'étreinte de son cousin et s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne voulait pas que son cousin et que son frère voient les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, ni son regard blessé. Elle ne répondit pas à l'appel de Théodred derrière elle et disparut au détour d'un long couloir.

Elle trouva refuge dans la grande salle du trône, sur le balcon qui surplombait le fort d'Edoras et qui donnait une formidable vue sur les vastes et riches plaines du Rohan, grand Royaume des Chevaux. Eowyn s'assit par terre, peu soucieuse de sa jolie robe blanche et fixa les plaines lointaines de ses yeux rougis, de son regard blessé et glacé de colère.

Le vent soufflait, faisant fièrement claquer l'étendard du Rohan, et se glissant dans la longue chevelure d'Eowyn pour jouer avec ses mèches d'or. Elle renifla, ignorant les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues encore rondes, et se força à regarder au loin, pour ne pas voir son cousin et son frère s'entraîner à l'art de l'épée juste en bas. Elle préférait regarder loin, vers l'horizon et vers le ciel bleu, promesse d'avenir, de liberté et de sérénité. Elle préférait voir les oiseaux voler parmi les nuages et les troupeaux de chevaux galoper dans les plaines plutôt que de contempler les murs gris du fort.

Un claquement métallique, familier, alerta la petite fille de la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle ne se leva pas, mais elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière son épaule et voir la personne qui se trouvait là au travers du rideau blond que formaient ses longs cheveux.

Théoden Roi, grave et sévère avec ses conseillers, posa un regard doux sur sa jeune nièce.

-Eowyn, soupira-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille qui ne le quittait pas du regard, malgré ses yeux rouges, son visage ravagé de larmes et ses cheveux désordonnés par le vent et qui retombaient devant ses yeux tels une crinière sauvage, et il s'assit par terre à côté d'elle. Il approcha une main du visage de l'enfant et repoussa délicatement les mèches d'or derrière ses oreilles.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il tendrement. Je veux voir ton joli visage.

Eowyn renifla lourdement et elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de manche. Théoden caressa sa joue du bout de l'index avec un sourire affectueux.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, fille de ma sœur ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ?

Hoquetant, la voix encore tremblante, Eowyn conta son malheur au roi, sa voix teintée d'une colère non contenue quand elle cita le nom d'Eomer. Le Roi l'écouta patiemment, attentif, ses yeux bleus plongés dans le regard féroce d'Eowyn.

-Je déteste mon frère, acheva la petite fille avec véhémence. Je le déteste !

-Tant de haine venant d'une si petite fille, commenta Théoden d'une voix douce. Tu ne détestes pas ton frère, Eowyn.

-Mais je ne suis pas faible ! répliqua Eowyn férocement. Je ne suis pas faible, et je veux le prouver à Eomer !

Théoden sourit de nouveau, posa une main chaude sur le crâne de cette enfant déjà si féroce. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux malgré ses larmes et sa peine, sa colère et sa détermination si grandes déjà dans son regard, solide et tranchant comme la lame d'une épée.

-Tu n'es pas faible, Eowyn, dit Théoden. Tu es forte, forte et fière comme les plus valeureux guerriers du Rohan, et farouche comme les plus nobles chevaux du Rohan.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Eomer est ton frère, l'interrompit le Roi. Il ne souhaite pas te voir sur un champ de bataille parce qu'il ne veut pas te perdre.

A cela, le regard d'Eowyn s'adoucit quelque peu, mais son visage demeura figé dans une expression de colère et elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, et pourtant, il sera lui sur un champ de bataille plus tard, remarqua-t-elle.

-Cela est vrai, sage Eowyn, concéda Théoden. Mais tu es la plus jeune de notre lignée, et ton devoir sera de veiller sur notre peuple si un jour ton frère, ton cousin et moi-même serions amenés sur le champ de bataille.

-Et si je souhaite me battre ? rétorqua la petite fille avec fièvre. Si je souhaite défendre mon peuple ? Refuseriez-vous de m'enseigner l'art de l'épée ? Est-ce parce que je suis une fille ?

Les yeux bleus de Théoden s'illuminèrent d'une flamme vivace et farouche. Il glissa un doigt sous le menton d'Eowyn pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était assurée et ferme quand il parla.

-Jamais en ce royaume une personne se verra refuser l'enseignement des armes parce qu'elle est une femme. Jamais, Eowyn.

Son doigt remonta vers sa joue, puis vers ses cheveux et sa grande main calleuse disparut dans un océan de mèches d'or. Eowyn le fixait, grave et attentive. Il la couva d'un regard bienveillant.

-Tu es forte, Eowyn du Rohan. Si ta force n'est pas dans ton corps, elle est dans ton cœur, dans ton âme. Tu es forte, Eowyn fille de ma sœur.

Il se pencha sur elle, posa un baiser sur son front et la serra contre sa poitrine. Contre le tissu de sa tunique, il sentait le souffle d'Eowyn, chaud, brûlant quand elle parla d'une voix étouffée.

-M'apprendriez-vous à manier l'épée, mon Oncle ?

Théoden Roi rit d'un rire chaud et affectueux.

-Je te le promets, Eowyn la vaillante. Je te le promets.

OOO

_3019 –Tiers Âge_

La lune était haute dans le ciel, le vent froid et sifflant. Eowyn se tenait sur le balcon, veillant sur les grandes plaines du Rohan comme elle le faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner et voir le grand trône au centre de la salle derrière elle, où s'asseyait son bien-aimé oncle. Son oncle, son roi qu'elle avait vu mourir en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le vent fit virevolter sa longue robe blanche, s'engouffra dans ses longues mèches d'or, mais se heurta contre le fourreau qu'il pendait à sa taille. La garde de l'épée, familière contre sa paume, était rassurante au toucher. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'en séparer, même pas pour dormir. Surtout pas pour dormir. C'était la seule ancre qu'elle avait contre les rêves qui tourmentaient son sommeil.

Le claquement métallique, douloureusement familier, alerta la jeune femme de la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna, non pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais pour croiser, au travers du rideau blond que formaient ses longs cheveux, des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'azur.

Une main calleuse se plongea dans ses mèches dorées pour les repousser derrière ses oreilles, et caressa son visage.

-Pourquoi n'attaches-tu pas tes cheveux, ma sœur ? demanda Eomer à voix basse. Tu ressemblerais moins à une bête sauvage.

-J'aime sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, répondit Eowyn d'une voix douce. J'aime les sentir voler au gré du vent.

La main d'Eomer tomba le long de son corps. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur, et y vit la même peine, la même peur et la même souffrance qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir dans les yeux d'Eowyn, car ces yeux là appartenaient à un guerrier qui avait trop vu le sang et la mort.

Son regard tomba sur l'épée qui pendait à la taille d'Eowyn, et il poussa un soupir douloureux, résigné.

La main si douce, et pourtant si ferme d'Eowyn se glissa contre son menton rugueux et il releva la tête vers elle. Elle souriait de ce sourire brisé, du sourire de celui qui savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

-Tu as ce regard, mon frère, dit-elle. Tu as ce regard que je n'ai eu de cesse de voir dans mon propre reflet pendant de longues années. Le regard de celui qui a peur pour ses proches, le regard de celui qui ne peut rien faire si ce n'est attendre le retour des siens.

Eomer cligna des yeux, sa vue était brouillée. Il sentit une perle brûlante se décrocher de ses cils pour couler le long de sa joue et disparaître dans sa barbe blonde. Il ne réagit pas quand Eowyn caressa son visage, plongea sa main dans ses cheveux couleur miel. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, fort, vite.

Eowyn lança un profond regard à son frère, puis ses yeux se détournèrent et allèrent se perdre à l'horizon, loin dans les grandes plaines du Rohan, brillantes sous la lune ronde et blanche dans le ciel. Eomer la sentait trembler légèrement à côté de lui. Il savait que ce n'était ni à cause du froid, ni à cause de la peur. C'était elles, les ténèbres, l'ombre, le voile obscur qui était tombé sur le regard d'Eowyn, et qui ne disparaîtra jamais malgré les chants, les rires et la lumière.

Il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sentait un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon et le ciel, mais il revoyait encore et encore le corps inerte d'Eowyn au milieu des morts sur le champ de bataille, puis sur ce brancard. Elle était alors si pâle, son souffle si infime qu'il l'avait cru plusieurs fois morte, partie loin de lui rejoindre leurs ancêtres. Il inspira brusquement.

-Crois-tu que je sois faible, Eowyn ? souffla-t-il en sentant de nouvelles larmes brûlantes dans ses yeux.

Les mains d'Eowyn se placèrent de chaque côté de son visage et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard rempli de peine et de souffrance, mais aussi un regard fort, farouche et déterminé.

-Tu n'es pas faible, Eomer du Rohan. Tu es noble, tu es brave et tu es fort.

Ses longs doigts essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues d'Eomer. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de son frère.

-Tu es fort, répéta-t-elle. Si ta force n'est pas dans ton corps, elle est dans ton cœur, dans ton âme, Eomer. Tu seras un grand roi.

Elle se pencha en avant, posa un baiser sur son front et plongea ses mains dans les longue mèches blondes.

-Tu seras un grand roi, mon frère.

Le vent soufflait, s'engouffrant dans les chevelures d'or. Eomer ferma les yeux, sentant les bras d'Eowyn autour de ses épaules, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il laissa les dernières larmes couler sue ses joues. Sa voix fut étouffée, mais forte, quand il parla.

-Tu es forte, ma sœur. Tu es forte, Dame du Rohan.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic._ **


End file.
